


Bad Dream

by LayWright



Category: Pink Floyd The Wall (1982)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: Terrance has a nightmare.





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> More The Wall OC stuff. Terrance isn't my OC.

There was a dark room. A very dark room.

Terrance couldn't see anything, no matter how much he squinted. It was quiet and kind of eerie, but he was just wondering how he got there in the first place. He wandered around the room to see if he could find a way out. His arms were outstretched, looking for a switch or something to light up the room.

His hand came in contact with something. Something smooth. Terrance's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and wondered what it could be. Suddenly the plastic thing moved a bit, causing him to jump back in surprise. He could hear footsteps as it moved and he couldn't tell if it was moving towards him or not.

A light flickered on above him, creating a spotlight which was directly on him.

He still couldn't see the smooth thing.

Terrance found himself getting a little anxious as he heard the thing walk around in the dark. Maybe it couldn't see? Maybe it wasn't dangerous? Doesn't matter, as those thoughts never occurred to him.

Then the footsteps stopped.

He held his breath and looked around the room, anxiety slowly turning into mild panic. The only sound he could make out was his own heartbeat.

There was a tap on his shoulder, causing Terrance to turn in that direction. There was absolutely no one there and he was beginning to think that  _maybe_  this was all just some sick prank one of his band mates was playing on him.

Silence again.

Then out of no where, a grinning plastic face jumped out from the darkness and let out a ungodly screech. Terrance let out a scream and stumbled back, falling onto his bottom. He looked around frantically but the face was gone already.

He thought that maybe he was just imagining things. Maybe he took something seriously strong earlier, but didn't remember what he took. Maybe it was just a bad trip.

Still, he was beginning to panic. It got worse when he heard a giggle in the dark.

Behind him, the creature stepped out of the shadows and loomed over him. With a soft voice, it called to him.

_"Terrance..."_

Terrance tensed and slowly turned his head.

It was a naked mannequin, grinning down at him. It had a large, unnatural smile on its face and cold eyes.

_"Terrance..."_

"No, no, no, no, no..." Terrance whispered and scrambled backwards, away from the creature. "G-Get away from me.!"

It laughed and began to walk to him. Terrance was in a full blown panic now as he tried to get away from it as quickly as it could.

Then his back hit something and it wasn't the wall. He froze and slowly looked up.

More mannequins stood over him, wearing the same expression as the other one.

Terrance screamed again and got up, running off only to be face to face with another group of mannequins. They were surrounding him now and he had no place to run.

_"Terrance... Terrance... Terrance..."_

They reached their plastic arms out for him, grabbing his arms. Terrance struggled but to no avail. They were much stronger than he was. "Let me go! Please! Let me go!" He cried out as they closed in on him.

_"Terrance... Terrance... Terrance... Terrance..."_

"Please! Please! I don't wanna die!" Terrance begged and begged, tears forming in his eyes.

The creatures began to tug on him from all directions and it seemed that they were keen on tearing him apart.

_"Terrance... Terrance? Terrance!"_

Their voices began to sound more... Urgent now. He didn't seem to notice it though as they continued to tear at him. He couldn't hear them anymore over his own cries.

_"Terrance! Terrance! Listen to me!"_

Still struggling. Still screaming. Still crying.

"TERRANCE!"

Then his eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, letting out a shriek. He was sweating and he found himself unable to breathe. It was just a dream... It was just a dream...

No, he couldn't breathe. Panic was setting in and he curled up, trying so hard not to hyperventilate. That proved to be very difficult for him and he was already wheezing moments later.

Something reached out and touched his back, causing him to flinch and let out a terrified whimper.

"Babe... Shhh, hey... It's just me." The person whispered. Terrance looked up and was met with two green eyes. Two not-painted-on eyes with actual emotion in them.

Fitz gave him a sad look and gently rubbed his back. "You were having a bad dream, weren't you?" He paused, looking him over. "... Wanna talk about it?"

Terrance didn't reply for a moment, then managed to choke out, "M... Mannequins..."

Fitz made a face. "Eugh, those things creep me the fuck out. I don't blame you, mate." He said in a low, gentle voice. "Here... Why don't you lie down, okay? Just lie down... You don't have to sleep just... There you go."

Terrance did what he was told, trying to stop himself from shaking. Fitz lied down next to him and pulled him close.

Terrance moved so he was able to bury his face in Fitz's chest. He was still shaking terribly.

Fitz began to run his fingers through Terrance's hair. "It's okay, babe... Hey, I'm here. It's alright." He whispered to him and tilted his head down to press kisses onto the top of his head. "If any mannequins come into the room, I'll tear them apart. I'm strong, remember?"

The shaking was finally dying down the more Fitz comforted him. He was slowly regaining his breath as well.

Fitz continued to whisper soothing words to him and pet his hair. "You gonna be okay, big guy?"

The taller man slowly nodded, not daring to move from this comfortable position. Fitz chuckled in response.

"Good. I'm here for you if you need me to be, alright? I'm always gonna be here for you."

Terrance paused. "... Always?" He mumbled into Fitz's chest.

"Always." Fitz promised and rubbed his back with the hand that wasn't playing with his hair. "Get some shuteye, alright? Big day tomorrow."

But Terrance was already asleep. The panic had worn him out and the comfort really help him relax enough to fall asleep again. Fitz had waited for a reply for a minute or so before yawning. "Alright... Sleep well, babe. Love you." He whispered, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
